


November 9th

by PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard



Series: Morning, Noon & Night [2]
Category: American Actor RPF, American Horror Story RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: American Politics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/pseuds/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard
Summary: Brooke deals with the outcome of the US Presidential election.





	

It was a suitably bleak morning. Any other day, Brooke would have been pleased with the chill and the fog but hours after the Terrible Thing it still felt like the world was coming down around her. She pulled herself out of bed and gazed out the apartment window. 

Denver was waking, lights peeked eerily through the mist and traffic noise wafted up on the breeze. Brooke wondered how many of those people down on the street were as frightened as she was. Quite a few probably, but they were going about their lives and so would she. 

Brooke turned on the news, more to break the silence than to actually watch it. She'd have preferred Evan's company but he left at the buttcrack of dawn to film outside of town. He'd offered to go in late or even take a personal day, schedule be damned. While the gesture was appreciated, his girlfriend insisted he go to work. They'd see eachother when she brought him lunch on set anyway. 

It was towards this goal the frazzled young woman worked, wolfing down an English muffin and throwing herself into a frenzy of housework. This was their last day in town and not only did the place need to be squared away but there was laundry to do. Thankfully, the both of them packed light and kept the apartment tidy which left enough time for a shower. 

Cleaned up and feeling slightly less morose, Brooke left for Carter's, the bistro that had become their preferred lunch spot. As she drew close she noticed a police cruiser, the accompanying cop just getting in and leaving. Brooke took the now vacant spot, seeing the horrible graffiti that spanned the entire window and explained the presence of police. 

Hayley, the owner, was turned toward the glass, muttering as she scraped at the dried spray paint. The accidental slamming of Brooke's car door caught Hayley's attention and she whirled around. Forcing their eyes away from the hateful words, the women embraced in a long moment punctuated by shared tears. When they finally broke apart, Brooke's face was burning with anger. 

"Is Marielle okay? Are you?" Hayley's girlfriend was nowhere to be seen despite never missing a day at the restaurant. It was concerning.

Hayley shrugged. "As much as can be expected. She's working in the back today and I don't blame her."

"Who did this? Because I will fucking fight someone."

"Who knows? Day one and things are already going to shit." 

"Hey, we're leaving tomorrow but call if you need anything. Seriously." 

"Thanks." Hayley's eyes were brimming again. "I'm gonna put a busboy on this and go get you your usual. Three tacos and a corned beef sandwich with sweet teas, right?"

"Hell yeah." Brooke grinned as they stepped inside. She pushed her sleeves up to uncover her cursive "Pride" tattoo, its rainbow ink a dare to anyone looking to harm a queer.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah Evan wasn't actually in this but the fic is really more about me needing a way to cope with as I called it "the Terrible Thing".


End file.
